Changements majeurs
by Dr Ally
Summary: Quelques changements...
1. Chapter 1

Scène 1 : La chambre d'une maison, un matin.

_On entend une douche couler. Dans le lit, Gregory House ouvre doucement les yeux, réveillé par le bruit de l'eau. Il s'étire, touche sa cuisse droite et finis par se lever. Il sort de la chambre sans boiter._

Scène 2 : La cuisine

_House se sert un café puis le boit. On entend quelqu'un descendre l'escalier, entrer dans la cuisine. Elle met ses boucles d'oreilles. C'est Cuddy, elle se sert un café._

Cuddy –Bien dormis ?

House –Assez !

Cuddy –On se voit ce soir ?

House –Non, ce soir j'ai la garde du petit Wilson. Il vient voir le match chez moi, sa femme lui accorde une soirée de liberté par mois alors il faut pas la rater.

Cuddy –Dans ce cas, on se tient au courant. (_Elle enfile ses chaussures_) Il faut que j'y aille. (_Elle embrasse_)

House, _en lui mettant une tape sur les fesses_ –File tu vas être en retard !

Cuddy, _avant de partir_ –Au faites pour le dossier…

House –Hep ! Il est interdit de parler du boulot ici sous peine de sanction, 2 points de pénalités pour vous Dr. Cuddy. File si tu ne veux pas que je te donne une fessée.

_Cuddy rie, prend sa serviette et s'en va._

Scène 3 : Un peu plus tard dans la matinée

_House est habillé, il lit le journal. Dehors on entend klaxonner. House regarde par la fenêtre, devant la maison, un monospace attend. Il sourie, prend son sac à dos et quitte la maison_.

Scène 4 : dans la voiture

_House monte à l'avant côté passager. Sur la banquette arrière il y a trois petites filles brunes âgées d'environ 7,4 et 2 ans assises dans leurs sièges auto._

Les deux plus âgées, _en chœur_ –Bonjour Grégory !

House, _se retourne pour leur répondre_ –Mesdemoiselles !

Wilson, _qui conduit, sourie_ –Martha a du partir en urgences, chez ses parents pour quelques jours sa mère a fait une petite attaque c'est donc moi qui emmène les filles à l'école. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

House –Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !

Wilson, _d'accord avec lui_ –Effectivement ! Pour ce soir, tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison, les filles vont se coucher de bonheur.

House –Tu ferais entrer le diable dans ta maison, mais qu'en penserait Martha si elle l'apprenait ? Peut-être qu'elle aussi ferait une attaque, au ouais !

Wilson –House !

_Restent silencieux un moment, on entend les filles discuter à l'arrière_

Wilson –Et sinon, ça va avec Cuddy ?

House –Ouais !

Wilson –Tu ne penses toujours pas officialiser votre relation ?

House,_ levant les yeux au ciel_ –Quoi, l'épouser, lui faire des gosses et acheter un pavillon de banlieue ? Je ne voudrais pas devenir un Wilson bis !

Wilson –Vous sortez ensemble depuis plus d'un an vous pourriez au moins le dire à vos collègues et sortir en public !

House,_ ne semblant pas comprendre_ –Pourquoi ?

Wilson –Parce que c'est ce que font les couples normaux !

House,_ rie_ –En couple, avec Cuddy ! Je ne sors pas avec Cuddy, je couche avec Cuddy, nuance. On ne se prend pas la tête, on est attiré l'un par l'autre et on pratique le sport de chambre, c'est tout !

La plus âgée des filles –C'est quoi le sport de chambre ?

House, _se retourne et lui explique avec un ton d'instituteur_ –C'est ce que font tes parents quand ils s'enferment dans leur chambre ou t'envoie chez ta grand-mère. Ca consiste à…

Wilson, _d'un ton autoritaire_ –House ! (_Se radoucissant_) Papa t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grande Kathleen, d'accord ? N'écoute pas ce que Greg raconte, tu sais bien qu'il raconte toujours des bêtises !

House,_ se retourne vers la petite fille et murmure_ –Je t'expliquerais ! (_Clin d'œil_)

_La petite fille hoche la tête et lui renvoi le clin d'œil_

Scène 5 : Parking de l'hôpital

_Wilson gare sa voiture, à l'arrière il ne reste plus que la plus jeune de ses filles, Eva.__House sort de la voiture, le sac à dos sur le dos, Wilson sort également, détache Eva._

Wilson, _en tendant la petite à House_ –Tu peux la prendre le temps que je sorte les affaires du coffre ?

_House tend les bras, il porte la petite sous son bras avec un air embarassé. Wilson sort le sac de la petite ainsi que sa serviette. Il ferme le coffre, se retourne et voit comment house tient sa fille, il hoche la tête avec un air « Oh c'est pas vrai » amusé._

Wilson –Allez rend-moi mon paquet ! (_Prend sa fille dans ses bras et l'emmène dans la crèche située à côté de l'hôpital pendant que House l'attend devant_.)

_Arrive une magnifique Porsche Carrera vert sombre. House la regarde comme il regarderait une jolie fille. La voiture se gare et en sort Chase, très élégant avec des lunettes de soleil. Il s'approche de House_.

House –Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à travailler ici, avec tout l'argent dont vous avez hérité vous pourriez faire dix fois le tour du monde !

Chase –J'aime bien mon boulot, c'est tranquille et je vois des choses beaucoup plus intéressante qu'un quelconque tas de ruines antiques.

_Wilson sort de la crèche._

Wilson –Bonjour, jolie voiture !

Chase –merci !

House –Ouais pas mal…

_Ils se dirigent vers l'hôpital._

Scène 6 : Salle de réunion du bureau de House.

_Cameron est déjà là, travaille sur son portable, une tasse de café chaud juste à côté d'elle.__Entre House et Chase._

House –Alors du neuf ?

Cameron, _lui tend un dossier_ –Alex Fincher, 15 ans, s'est écroulé en plein milieu de la répétition de l'orchestre de son lycée.

House –Quel instrument ?

Cameron –Batterie, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

House –Si il avait était violoniste je ne l'aurais pas soigné.

Chase –Pourquoi ?

House, _avec un air agacé_ – Parce que je n'aime pas les violonistes.

_Cameron et Chase habitués à ce genre de remarques sans intérêt semble un peu décontenancés_.

Cameron –Maux d'estomac, hallucinations, trouble du sommeil…

House –Quelles sortes d'hallucinations.

Cameron –Les murs qui se rapprochent. Pourquoi, s'il avait vu Marilyn vous ne l'auriez pas soigné ?

House –Ca dépend, Habillée ou nue ?

Cameron, _feignant de ne pas avoir entendu_ –tremblement, spasmes musculaires, propos incohérents par intermittence.(_En l'écoutant House prend une tasse et va pour verser le café dedans. Cameron regarde la tasse, avec tristesse_) c'était celle de Foreman.

_House regarde la tasse, Chase également. Silence. Tous prennent un air plus grave. House repose la tasse et en prend une autre_.

House –Une maladie tropicale ?

Cameron –Aucun voyage à l'étranger ces derniers mois.

Chase –Il est au lycée, peut-être la drogue ?

Cameron –Bilan toxicologique négatif !

House –Bon, refaite un bilan sanguin, une écho et un scan crâne.

_Chase et Cameron sortent. House reste appuyé sur la table il regarde la tasse de Foreman_.

Scène 7 : Dans le couloir

_Chase et Cameron se rendent dans la chambre d'Alex._

Chase –Ca va ?

Cameron, _avec un air fatigué_ – Ouais, c'est juste que je n'aie pas très bien dormis cette nuit.

Chase –A cause de ton mari ?

Cameron –Oui, il a fait une crise.

Chase, _avec un air compatissant mais quelque peu hypocrite_ –Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là. Ca ne doit pas être évident pour toi en ce moment avec ton mari, la mort de Foreman, l'enquête du conseil… Il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises, Allison, ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé ;

Cameron –Je sais, mais je me dis que si j'étais resté dans sa chambre ce soir là, il ne se serait peut-être pas injecté le Chlorure de potassium.

Chase –Il souffrait terriblement, si tu étais restée il aurait trouvé un autre moment.

Allison –Tu as peut-être raison…

_Ils entrent dans la chambre d'Alex. Ses parents sont là. Alex est un ado, il a les cheveux courts, une corpulence normale. Ses yeux dégagent un sentiment de peur qu'il essaye de dissimuler._

Allison –Alex voici le Dr. Chase nous allons te faire quelques examens pour chercher ce que tu as.

_Alex hoche la tête_.

Chase, _en pratiquant la prise de sang pendant que Cameron vérifie la perfusion_ –Alors comme ça tu es batteur.

Alex –Oui, docteur !

Chase –Tu dois avoir plein de petites copines, les filles raffolent des musiciens.

Alex, _embarrassé, regarde ses parents, puis répond_ –Non docteur, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça il faut que je me concentre sur mes études.

_Sa respiration s'accélère, l'électrocardiogramme s'emballe_.

Chase –Alex ça va ?

Alex –J'ai du mal à respirer. (_Il suffoque_)

_Chase l'intube et son pouls se stabilise_.

Scène 8 : Bureau de Cuddy

_Cuddy travaille, House entre_.

House –Tu voulais me voir ?

Cuddy –Oui, la commission d'enquête se réunie demain pour parler de l'affaire Foreman, je voulais savoir si tu étais au point.

House, _s'emportant un peu_ –Que veux-tu que je te dise, Eric Foreman souffrait, un parasite avait envahit son cerveau, il était en quarantaine avec le cadavre d'un homme qui n'avait pas survécu. Il a paniqué, dans l'un des tiroirs il a trouvé du Chlorure de potassium qu'il s'est injecté en dose létal. Quand nous sommes arrivés il était agonisant et on a rien pu faire. Ca te va, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre (_en colère_). Cette enquête est inutile, la douleur était tellement intense qu'il ne pouvait pu avoir de jugement cohérent et c'est ce qui l'a tué.

_Il sort furieux, pour se calmer les nerfs_

Scène 9 : Salle de réunion du bureau de House,

_House au tableau, Cameron et Chase assis_

House –Donc, nous avons un nouveau symptôme _(il écrit_) : détresse respiratoire.

Chase –Ce gamin est bizarre, il semble craintif de tout.

Cameron –On devrait peut-être se renseigner sur lui, voir à son Lycée !

House, _en réfléchissant_ –Ouais… Et aller fouiller chez les Fincher aussi, la mère vous a-t-elle parut trop encombrante ?

Chase –Non, elle est prostrée à côté de son mari, ils ont un côté Hamisch sans les costumes sombres et la carriole.

Cameron –Vous pensez à quoi ?

House –Ben du coup le Munchausen par procuration n'est pas trop possible, la mère aurait pu empoisonner le fils pour attirer l'attention… On va quand même fouiller chez eux.

_(Le biper de Cameron sonne, elle le regarde, contrariée et inquiète_)

Cameron –Il faut que j'y aille !

House –Nous sommes en pleine enquête personne ne quitte le navire !

Cameron –J'ai une urgence (_elle va pour prendre son manteau_)

House (_prenant son manteau pour l'empêcher de le mettre_) –Vous rester

Cameron, _avec un regard noir_ –Je dois y aller !

House –Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à vivre avec ses absences et vous il faut que vous le lâchiez !

Cameron –Il n'a que moi et je n'ai pas besoin de votre analyse de vieux célibataire aigri. (_Elle prend son manteau et s'en va_)

_House soupire, prend son manteau_

House –Chase on prend votre voiture, on a une investigation à mener.

_Il sorte tous les deux._

Scène 10 : Dans la voiture de Chase.

Chase, _au volant_ –Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas qu'elle aille voir son mari ?

House –Son mari est handicapé à vie, « à vie » ! Quel âge a-elle ? 27,28ans, elle a une brillante carrière qui l'attend et ce n'est pas en quittant son poste à chaque fois qu'il a encore oublié son prénom qu'elle va y arriver !

Chase,_ prenant l'air de dire quelque chose de fort intéressant et sérieux alors que ça reste une réflexion plutôt déplacé de célibataire en chasse_–Sans parler que c'est une des filles les plus sexy de l'hôpital et qu'elle traîne son boulet. Elle refuse de le tromper. Elle pourrait et elle pourrait même lui dire, avec un peu de chance il oublierait (_Rie tandis que House reste sérieux_). Pourquoi elle ne le largue pas d'ailleurs il ne s'en souviendrait même pas !

House –Elle ne peut pas !

Chase –Pourquoi ?

House, _terriblement grave_ –Même si son mari perd la mémoire il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont il se souvient toujours c'est qu'elle est sa femme et qu'il l'aime.

_Silence pesant_

Chase -Alors comment on s'organise pour le cas Fincher ?

House –Vous me déposez chez les parents et vous allez au lycée !

Chase -Ca roule !

House, _sourire un peu vicieux_ –Non j'ai une meilleure idée, je vous dépose au lycée et je vais chez les parents.

Chase- Avec ma voiture ???

House –Je suis votre patron, j'ai tous les droits. (_Sourie)_

_Chase est dégoûté._

Scène11 : L'appartement de Cameron

_Elle rentre chez elle, dans un coin du salon, un homme (de son âge, beau garçon) semble effrayé, totalement perdu. Une femme, Karen, est là qui essayent de le rassurer_.

Karen –Owen, tout va bien. Regardez Allison est rentrée. Tout va bien.

Allison –Owen, calme-toi mon chéri.

Owen, _suspicieux, se rapproche de Cameron_ –Allison, qui est cette femme ? C'est quoi cet appart', je veux rentrer chez nous, voir Sam et préparer mes exams tranquillement.

Allison, _fatiguée mais compréhensive_ –C'est ici chez nous, mon Chéri. (_Elle lui prend la main, ils s'assoient tous les deux dans le canapé, tandis que Karen ramasse des livres et bibelots qu'Owen avait renversé dans une crise de folie, avant l'arrivée de Cameron_). Owen, cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous vivons ici, et ça fait bien plus longtemps que nous avons quitté la fac.

Owen,_ paniqué_ –Je ne comprends rien.

Allison –C'est normal, ton cancer a généré des métastases dans ton cerveau. On pensait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Et puis une équipe de médecin de Seattle nous a contacté pour tenter un nouveau traitement. Ils t'ont opéré (_les larmes aux yeux_), ils ont retiré les tumeurs de ton cerveau et après plusieurs mois de chimio, (_les larmes coulent le long de ses joues_) tu as guéri. L'opération était une première, on ne savait pas vraiment quelles répercussions cela aurait sur le fonctionnement de ton cerveau. Il s'avère qu'elle a endommagé ta mémoire. (_Reprend peu à peu de l'assurance, elle a cessé de pleurer_) Tous les événements qui suivirent ta convalescence ont du mal à s'imprimer, tu as des pertes de mémoires, des sortes de crises à plus ou moins grande amplitude. Parfois c'est juste que tu ne sais plus où sont tes clés et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, tu ne te souviens plus de ces dernières années.

Owen, _accablé, il se lève regarde par la fenêtre_. –Tous semble si… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

_Il fond en larmes, Cameron le prend dans ses bras_

Scène 12 : L'école d'Alex Fincher

_Chase, dans une salle de cours vide, discute avec une adolescente blonde qui n'arrête pas de se tripoter les cheveux_.

Chase –Donc, Amber, vous travaillez avec Alex sur un projet de Science ?

Amber –Ouais !

Chase –Et il est comment avec vous et les autres ?

Amber –Ben, il est du genre coincé ! Il rentre chez lui directe après l'école, il parle presque pas, il est premier de la classe. Un naze, en faite ! C'est dommage, il est plutôt mignon…

Chase –Vous savez s'il a des amis ?

Amber- Alex, des amis ? Il est trop ring'. Et puis, il fait pas d'effort pour s'intégrer.

Chase –S'intégrer ?

Amber –Ben oui c'est sa première année ici, avant il était dans le Connecticut, je crois.

Chase –Quand est-il arrivé ?

Amber –A la rentrée de septembre.

_Chase semble étonné et perplexe_

Scène 13 : La maison des Fincher

_House sort de la cuisine et monte l'escalier (rappelons nous qu'il ne boîte plus). Dans l'escalier, accroché sur le mur des photos de familles, Alex plus jeune avec ses parents. House fixe un instant les deux dernière photos de l'heureuse famille, il semble que quelques années séparent ces deux instants alors que les autres se suivent. il finis par arriver dans la chambre d'Alex. La chambre est assez étrange pour une chambre d'ado. Les murs sont peints en bleus, il n'y a aucun posters ou cadres. Tout est impécablement rangé. House regarde les Cds (jazz, classique, rien de subversif), il ouvre le placard en ordre, des chemises, des pantalons aux coupes droites. Il fait une grimace genre "ce gamin est flippant", en remettant un cintre il fait tomber quelque chose, c'est un oreiller. Il se baisse et trouve caché dans un carton une couverture, une lampe torche et une bouteille d'eau. Il se relève et observe plus attentivement l'intérieur du placard, au sol il y a assez de place pour qu'un ado d'1m70 s'allonge, ce qu'essaye de faire House.Il est allongé sur le dos, jambes pliées lorsque son téléphone sonne.Il répond._

House -Yep!

Chase,_au téléphone_ -J'ai trouvé quelque chose de louche!

House -Par louche vous entendez...

Chase -Les parents ne nous ont pas tout dit.

House -Vraiment, vilains parents!

Chase -Ils sont arrivés dans le New Jersey en septembre avant ils vivaient dans le Connecticut.A part ça le gamin semble être un ringard sans histoire...

House -Qui dort dans son placard.

Chase -Quoi!

House -Vous êtes déjà aller dans le Connecticut?


	2. Chapter 2

Scène 14: devant le collège d'Alex

_Chase attend l'arrivée de House.Celui-ci ne tarde pas. Chase se dirige du côté conducteur ouvre la porte_.

House, _à l'intérieur avec suprise_ -Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Chase -Je vous ouvre la portière pour que vous descendiez et que je puisse conduire ma voiture jusq'au Connecticut.

House -Je conduirais votre voiture jusqu'au Connecticut, je trouve ça marrant comme nom "Connecticut". Allez.

_Chase referme la portière fait le tour de la voiture pour monter côté passager avec l'air qu'on les enfants qui n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient.Il s'installe dans la voiture._

House -Et c'est partie, vers l'infinis et au-delà!

_La voiture quitte le parking à vive allure_.

Scène 15: La cafetéria de l'hôpital

_Cuddy et Wilson vont pour s'installer à une table, chacun avec un plateau_.

Cuddy, _en s'asseyant_ -Et comment vont les filles?

Wilson, _s'asseoit également_ – Et bien, Eva est enfin propre, nous quittons le cycle couches pour le cycle « je veux un poney », quand à Anna elle est amoureuse de Bob l'éponge et Kathleen veut devenir éleveuse de batraciens. (_Cuddy rie_ ) Ah et notre jardin est une île mystérieuse où elles ont caché un trésor, en l'occurence le collier préféré de ma femme, qu'elles ne retrouvent plus au grand damne de Martha. Je pense donc pouvoir dire qu'elles vont bien.

_Ils commencent à manger silencieusement_

Wilson -Et comment ça va avec Greg?

Cuddy -Lui aussi est enfin propre! (_ils éclatent de rire, puis Cuddy prend un air plus sérieux_). Je ne sais pas trop. On s'amuse bien.(_elle mange sa salade_)

Wilson -Et...

Cuddy -On s'amuse bien et... c'est tout. Depuis le temps rien de sérieux ne se profile à l'horizon. Défois j'aime assez, c'est vrai qu'on a une grande liberté, pas d'engueulade, à part au travail quand on joue au docteur et son patron, et on s'entend bien. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis plus très jeune et j'aspire à autre chose, je sais pas une vie de couple, _(rêveuse)_ des enfants...

Wilson -Avec Greg?

Cuddy, _sortant de sa rêverie_ -Je sais, c'est impossible avec lui. Je me dit de plus en plus qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'arrêter cette histoire pour, je ne sais pas, trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus mature qui aimerait se caser et avoir une vie de famille.

Wilson -Qui ne se nourrirait pas exclusivement de chips.

Cuddy, _sourie_ -Qui ne serait pas grognon et cynique 18h par jour.

Wilson -Qui mettrait des chemises repassées.

Cuddy -Qui aimerait les gens.

Wilson -Qui ne boîterait pas.

Cuddy -Qui serait capable de me dire qu'il m'aime.

Wilson-Qui ne serait pas toxico...

Cuddy -Un homme normal, quoi... Il faudrait qu'on arrête...

Wilson -Mais...

Cuddy -Mais c'est House et je craque à chaque fois comme une lycéene quand il entre chez moi.

Wilson -C'est tout son charme, sa capacité à nous faire oublier nos responsablités.

Cuddy -Je crois que je vais lui laisser encore un peu de temps.Qui sait peut-être qu'il peut changer.

_Wilson la regarde avec un air peu convaincu_.

Scène 16: Un collège dans le Connecticut

_House et Chase discutent avec un ado (habillé mode, genre populaire) qui joue au basket _

L'ado, _en faisant un lancé franc_ -Alex? C'était mon meilleur pote. On avait un group de metal « The dead dogs » (_Chase et house se regardent avec une légère envie de rire_) Il était cool!

_House lui pique la balle, s'engage une partie 2 (Chase, House) contre 1. Ils continuent leurs discussions tout en jouant. House et Chase ont enlevé leur vestes et remonté les manches de leurs chemises._

House, _en dribblant l'ado_ -Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?(_panier_)

L'ado, _récupérant la balle_ – Je sais pas, un jour il est pas venus en cours. Le soir, il m'appelle, me dit que ses parents complotent quelques choses, qu'ils l'ont forcé à rater l'école pour qu'il prépare ses affaires pour un voyage surprise pour je-ne-sais-où et depuis pas de nouvelles.

Chase -Ca c'est passé quand ça ?

L'ado- Avril!

House -Et avec ses parents ça se passait comment? Ils s'entendaient bien avec lui?

L'ado -Pas vraiment. Alex en avait marre, ils étaient trop stricte et (_en confidence_) trop chrétiens. Il ne les supportez plus. Maintenant que j'y pense, une semaine avant son départ sa mère l'avait surpris dans sa chambre avec une fille.

Chase -En train de ...?

L'ado_,outré_ -Naan, ils s'embrassaient c'est tout.

_Chase et House se regarde. L'ado reprend le ballon_

L'ado -Maintenant que vous êtes échauffés on se fait une partie, 5 dollars le panier en 20point?

House -On te laisse l'engagement.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la fin de cette petitre histoire, merci pour vos commentaires.

Scène 17: La chambre d'Hôpital D'Alex Fincher

_Les parents d'Alex sont sorties, Cameron vérifie ses constantes_.

Cameron -Très bien Alex, tous semble normal, je vais donc retirer le tube que tu as dans la bouche. Inspire et maintenant expire (_elle retire le tube, Alex tousse un peu_). Très bien, tu sembles aller mieux, c'est encourageant.

_Alex sourie, puis regarde avec un peu d'anxièté la porte, personne, il semble vouloir parler à Cameron._

Cameron -Ta gorge risque d'être un peu douloureuse, si tu veux parler il vaut mieux que tu chuchotes.

Alex , _chuchotant_ -Il ne faut pas leurs en vouloir.

Cameron -A qui ?

Alex -A mes parents ils ont fait ça pour mon bien.

Cameron -Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait.

_Dans le couloir apparaît les Fincher_

Alex, _dont la fréquence cardiaque augmente_ – Ne leur dites rien, je vous en prie.

_Cameron ne comprend pas très bien. Les Fincher entrent dans la chambre, la mère embrasse son fils_.

Le père -Merci docteur.

Cameron sourie, génée.

Scène 18:Le hall de l'hopital

_Chase et House entre_

House -Mais quelle idéee d'avoir tenté un panier à trois points! J'étais démarqué il suffisait de me faire une passe!

Chase -J'étais persuadé que je le mettais.

House -Mais vous ne l'avez pas mis et on a perdu contre un gamin de 15ans qui machait son chewing-gum comme une vache rumine.

Chase -Au faite vous me devez 50dollars.

House, _s'arrête dans le hall de l'hôpital_ -Vous êtes riche alors vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous rembourser.

_Chase est dégouté, House se dirige vers les ascenseurs, Chase le suit.Un ascenseur s'ouvre ils montent dedans_.

Chase -Alors vous penser vraiment qu'ils ont envoyé le gamin là-bas?

House -Bien sur!

_Les portes de l'ascenseurs se ferment_

Scène19: La chambre d'Alex

_Cameron fait une prise de sang à Alex, ses parents sont à côté de lui.Entre House suivit de Chase._

House -Bonjour Kevin...

Cameron -Alex!

House -Oui, bon c'est pareil. Je suis le Dr House, le meilleur diagnosticien des Etats-Unis et je sais ce que tu as.

Alex -Ah bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai? (_ses parents semblent impatients de savoir quel mal touche leur enfant_)

House -Des parents complétement inconscients!

Le père -Comment ?

House -Kev... Alex, tu aimes mater les filles en cours de sport?

Alex, _un peu paniquer_ -Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas bien.

Le père -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

House -allez, avoue tes parents t'énerve parfois?

Alex, _dont la fréquence cardiaque augmente _-J'aime mes parents et je les respecte (_commme si il récitait une leçon_), ils ont été bon pour moi et ont pardonné toutes mes erreurs.

House -Mais tu leur en veut de t'avoir envoyé là-bas.

_Le coeur d'Alex s'emballe, Chase prépare une seringue pour le calmer, House rattrappe son bras. Alex commence à suffoquer_.

House, _crie avec autorité_ -Ca suffit, on se reprend, élève Fincher, vous n'êtes pas une foutue mauviette.

_Alex s'évanouie mais son pouls redevient normalTout le monde se regarde en se demandant ce qui vient de se passer sauf House._

Scène 21: Le couloir devant la chambre d'Alex

Le père -Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

House, _enervé_ -C'est à moi que vous posez cette question? Nous sommes allés dans le Connecticut et deux fois chez vous.La deuxième, on a trouvé les papiers que vous avez signés avec Peaceful Bay.

Cameron -Peaceful Bay?

House -Oui, M. et Mme Fincher, les parents aimant du petit Alex, ont envoyé leur fils un peu rebelle dans un camp en Jamaïque de « reconditionnement des ados ». Une sorte de Guantanamo pour teenagers.

_Cameron est étonnée et un peu effrayée.La mère est de plus en plus effacée, les larmes aux yeux._

Le père -C'était pour son bien; Il devenait de moins en moins...

House, _sarcastique_ -Docile?

Le père -Controlâble! Il buvait, fumait, on la même surpris dans sa chambre avec une fille.

House -La prochaine fois que votre fils se montre « incontrolable », faites-le parachuter en Corée du Nord avec son passeport américain.

Cameron -Ca explique les hallucinations, les troubles du sommeil...

House – La malnutrition et la privationde repas comme châtiment ont crée des carrences et des troubles du métabolisme. Vous pouvez être fière votre fils est aujourd'hui parfait : il fait sont lit, va à l'église et il vous êtes à rentrer les courses. Bon son pouvoir de décision est compromis, sa vie affective est foutue et la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes et de retourner dans son camps le prive de sommeil et d'apétit mais on peut qualifier ça de simple effet secondaire.(_avec un sourire sarcastique_) Félicitation vous avez détruit votre enfant!

Peaceful bay n'existe pas cependant ces camps existe réellement, cf Tranquility Bay.

Scène22: Le bureau de House

_House est seul,pensif, il joue avec sa balle rouge.Wilson entre_.

Wilson – 20h chez moi?

House -Ok, j'apporte les bières.

Wilson -Ca va?

House -Ouais.

Wilson -J'ai appris pour ton patient.

House -Quel genre de parent peut envoyer son enfant à la torture?

Wilson -Serait-ce un semblant de fibre paternel qui pointerait le bout de son nez?

House -Ne soit pas stupide.

Wilson -Il faudrait peut-être que tu y penses si tu reste avec Cuddy.

House -On est très bien comme on est.

Wilson -House, si tu ne fait pas d'effort tu vas la perdre.

House, _pensif _-Je sais...

Scène 23: le hall de l'hôpital

_House descend de l'ascenceur avec Wilson, Chase et Cameron. La journée est finis, ils discutent.Dans le hall ils se retrouvent face à Cuddy. Elle semble en colère après House._

Cuddy -Les Fincher ont portés plainte pour violation de la vie privée: vous avez fouillé chez eux?

House -Ils ont accordé la torture de leur enfants!

Cuddy -Ce n'est pas une raison, vous passerez voir l'avocat demain matin en arrivant.

_Elle se retourne, comme à partir. House attrape son bras pour la ramener contre lui et l'embrasse devant toute l'assemblée éberluée. Chase, Cameron, les infirmières et autres personnelles de l'hôpital présent. Wilson, lui, a un petit sourire de satisfaction au coin des lèvres_

Scène 24: _Succession de gros plans: Cuddy, Chase, House, Forman,Cameron,Wilson qui se réveillent._

Musique: Trouble de Ray Lamontagne

_House regarde autour de lui, il est chez lui, il s'asseoit sur le rebord de son lit. Il touche sa cuisse qui semble être douloureuse, il prend sa vicodine et sourie en regardant son flacon de médoc'._

_Foreman se rase et se coupe au menton, il met un morceau mouchoir en papier sur la coupure et sourie en se ragardant dans le miroir._

_Cuddy descend dans sa cuisine boire son café et fixe rêveuse l'endroit où se trouvait House dans la scène 2, elle sourie un peu génée._

_Cameron va pour quitter son appart. Dans l'étagère elle prend une photo d'Owen et elle.Les larmes dans les yeux elle regarde son mari sourire._

_Chase sort de chez lui, les clés de sa voiture à la main. Il reste quelques secondes à regarder sa vieille voiture toute pourrie. Il explose de rire, mets ses lunettes de soleil et monte dans son tacot._

_Wilson, sur le parking de l'hôpital regarde, pensif, un père de famille emmener ses enfants à la crèche. Puis se dirige vers l'hôpital._

_Cuddy entre dans l'ascenceur de l'hôpital, les portes vont pour se refermer quand une canne les bloque. House entre, il regarde Cuddy. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils semblent un peu génés._


End file.
